jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Holocron Heist
The Holocron Heist ist die Romanadaption der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars, Der Holocron-Raub. Der Roman erschien am 3. September 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlap und wurde von Rob Valois geschrieben. Neben der Handlung enthält das Buch ein Glossar von vierzehn wichtigen Begriffen aus den Klonkriegen und auf jeder Seite ist ein Bild aus der Episode abgedruckt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlages The ruthless Cad Bane has snuck into the Jedi Temple. With the fate of the galaxy in question, will Ahsoka be able to stop the bounty hunter before he can make off with a secret Holocron that could make an end to the Jedi forever? Handlung Während der Klonkriege bekommt Ahsoka Tano, der Padawan von Anakin Skywalker, den Auftrag, das Jedi-Archiv im Tempel auf Coruscant zu beschützen, wo die Holocrons mit den Geheimnissen der Jedi aufbewahrt werden. Zusammen mit Anakin betritt sie das Archiv und trifft auf die Biblothekarin Jocasta Nu, die Ahsoka das Archiv zeigt. Ahsoka bemerkt den Kit Fisto, der den Holocron-Tresor betritt, und erhascht einen Blick in einen Raum voller Safes und Schutzschilde, doch Jocasta sagt ihr, dass nur der Hohe Rat Zugang zu dem Raum hat. Außerdem macht sie den Padawan darauf aufmerksam, dass die Bewachung des Archivs eine wichtige Aufgabe ist, doch Ahsoka sieht sich dieser gewachsen. Der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane befindet sich in einem verdunkelten Raum auf Coruscant und schaut aus dem Fenster, als er vom Sith-Lord Darth Sidious benachrichtigt, der ihm den Auftrag gibt, ein Holocron zu stehlen. Anfangs hält Bane dies für unmoglich, doch mit der Forderung nach einem Sternjäger mit guten Waffen und einem Tarngerät sowie einer dreifachen Bezahlung akzeptiert er den Auftrag. Sidious verspricht, Bane mit den Mitteln auszustatten, um in den Tempel zu gelangen. Etwas später arbeitete Cad Bane an der Konsole seines Dienstleistungsdroiden Todo 360, aber der Droide fürchtete einen Erinnerungsverlust und bekam Panik. Mit der Gestaltenwandlerin Cato Parasitti betrachtet der Kopfgeldjäger ein Hologramm des Jedi-Tempels und erklärt, dass er seinen Droiden mit den Sicherheitssystemen des Tempels ausgestattet hat, damit der Droide selbige deaktivieren kann. Daraufhin ändert Parasitti ihr Aussehen zum getöteten Jedi Ord Enisence, um unbemerkt in den Tempel zu gelangen. Ahsoka sieht Meister Enisence, ohne die Gestaltenwandlerin zu erkennen, und will ihr helfen, doch diese lehnt jegliche Hilfe unfreundlich ab, wodurch sie sowohl Ahsoka als auch Jocasta negativ auffällt. Sie setzt sich alleine an eine Konsole, benachrichtigt Cad Bane, dass sie eine Schwachstelle in den Schilden des Tempels entdeckt hat, und übermittelt anschließend die Koordinaten. Cad Bane befindet sich währenddessen mit seinem Droiden auf dem Dach des Tempels, doch fliegt nun mit seinem Jetpack zu den Koordinaten, wo er in den Tempel eindringt. Jedi-Meister Yoda, Anakin und Obi-Wan sehen sich in der Kommandozentrale des Tempels eine Sternenkarte an, als Yoda auf einmal einen Eindringling im Tempel spürt. Daraufhin laufen Anakin und Obi-Wan sofort durch die Hallen des Tempels und überlegen, ob der Einbrecher Sternjäger entführen oder Jedi ermorden will, aber kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass er auf der Suche nach Geheiminformationen ist. Während Anakin zum entsprechenden Bereich im Ostflügel läuft, rennt Obi-Wan in das Kommunikationszentrum, um die Verteidigungsanlagen zu überwachen. Im Turm sieht Anakin keinen Eindringling, weshalb sie vermuten, dass er sich im Luftschacht befinden, und Obi-Wans Messungen bestätigen den Verdacht, woraufhin Yoda roten Alarm auslöst. Cad Bane hat ein Gitter geöffnet und klettert nun an einem Seil den Luftschacht hinunter, nachdem Todo die Lasersensoren deaktiviert hat. Ein großer, sich drehender Ventilator blockiert den Schacht, aber Todo schaltete ihn ab und sie können das Gebläse sicher passieren, bis Todo einen Laserstrahl auslöst, der den Ventilator wieder aktiviert. Dadurch wird Banes Kabel abgeschnitten und Bane und Todo fallen den Schacht hinunter. Als Jocasta den Alarm bemerkt, will sie andere Jedi warnen, doch die Gestaltenwandlerin schlägt Jocasta heimlich bewusstlos, zerrt sie in eine Ecke und nimmt ihre Gestalt an. Bane befindet sich direkt über dem Holocron-Tresor und die Gestaltenwandlerin informiert sich über die Sicherheitssysteme. Auf dem Dach des Tempels sehen Anakin und Obi-Wan den geöffneten Schacht und einen Enterhaken mit der Schnur, doch im Gegensatz zu Bane besitzen sie einen Code, durch den sie eine Leiter benutzen können. An einer Kreuzung ist Anakin sich nicht sicher, wohin der Einbrecher gelaufen ist, doch Obi-Wan kennt den Weg. Nach einer Weile zweifeln sie, dass dies der richtige Weg ist, und auch Yoda spürt, dass der Eindringling tiefer im Tempel ist, weshalb er vermutet, dass der Einbrecher durch jemanden im Inneren des Tempels unterstützt wird. Die Gestaltenwandlerin berichtet, dass der Tresor voller Lasersensoren ist, doch sie deaktiviert selbige. Cad Bane macht sich an der Kontrollkonsole eines Safes zu schaffen, während Todo ein Loch in die Wand zum Kommunikationszentrum schneidet. Im Archiv wird Ahsoka von Yoda benachrichtigt, der ihr von einem Eindringling berichtet, der sich als Jedi ausgibt, und befiehlt ihr, Jocasta zu warnen. Ahsoka geht zu Jocasta und hört, wie diese mit Cad Bane spricht. Ahsoka konfrontiert die Gestaltenwandlerin und es entbrennt ein Lichtschwertduell, aber Ahsoka kann Jocasta leicht überwältigen. Bane wird ungeduldig, doch schließlich hat Todo das Loch fertig geschnitten. Er will Parasitti benachrichtigen, aber bekommt keine Antwort, woraufhin er Todo zum Kommunikationszentrum schickt. Ahsoka benachrichtigt Anakin und Obi-Wan von Jocasta, und die beiden Jedi betreten den Holocron-Tresor. Nach einer Explosion bemerken sie das Loch zum Kommunikationszentrum und laufen dorthin. Darth Bane hatte sich in einem dunklen Ventilationsrohr versteckt, und als die Jedi gegangen waren, öffnet er einen Safe, entnimmt ein Holocron und läuft unter einem Mantel versteckt vorbei an anderen Jedi, die ihn durch die Explosion nicht bemerken, aus dem Archiv. Er sieht die gefangen genommene Gestaltenwandlerin, aber hilft ihr nicht und verlässt den Tempel. Als Todo das Kommunikationszentrum betritt, wird er bereits von einer Gruppe von Jedi, darunter Yoda, Mace Windu und Aayla Secura erwartet. Der Droide aktiviert eine Bombe, die Cad Bane installiert hat, wodurch er sich selbst zerstört, doch die Jedi sind in Sicherheit. Im Tresor untersucht Yoda den geöffneten Safe und Obi-Wan verspricht, dass er auf dem Planeten nach Cad Bane suchen wird. Die Jedi sind sich sicher, dass sie Cad Bane finden und das Holocron zurückbekommen werden. Dramatis personae *Cad Bane *Ord Enisence *Kit Fisto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jocasta Nu *Cato Parasitti *Aayla Secura *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Todo 360 *Mace Windu *Yoda Weblinks * Kategorie:The Clone Wars en:The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist nl:Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist